A Symbol of Hope
by Kailla
Summary: Alors que Voldemort sort de l'ombre et déclare ouvertement son retour, Harry Potter est devenu un symbole d'espérance. Mais le fardeau à porter est lourd pour Harry, et le poids de la mort de son parrain lui pèse chaque jour un peu plus sur le coeur..
1. Letters

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic (ma première en passant ^^) ! Si vous trouvez qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou écrivez moi ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews aussi pour me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais (ou même horrible), c'est toujours très constructif pour les auteurs ! Les personnages, lieux, ou noms sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je me contente de mélanger le tout à ma façon ;)  
  
:: Chapitre 1 ::  
Letters.  
  
Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient timidement au travers des nuages lorsque, dans le quartier paisible de Privet Drive, une personne apparût à la fenêtre d'une des chambres du numéro quatre. C'était un jeune homme, qui devait avoir environ seize ans, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux verts étincelants, qui aurait pu passer pour quelqu'un de tout à fait normal s'il n'avait pas eu le teint pâle et les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui manque de sommeil, ainsi qu'une expression de profonde anxiété peinte sur son visage. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une immense tristesse, une détresse qui avait voilé son regard et lui avait volé toute joie.  
Ce matin là, encore une fois, Harry Potter s'était réveillé en sursaut, après n'avoir dormit que pendant quelques heures d'un sommeil agité.  
  
Harry s'accouda à la fenêtre et un vent chaud s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait que très peu dormit, et sous ses yeux des cernes commençaient à se creuser. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry était rentré chez les Dursley, un mois que Harry ne dormait quasiment plus, ou très peu. Les fois où il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil étaient rares, et c'était généralement lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un état d'épuisement tel qu'il lui était impossible de rester éveillé ; il s'affalait alors littéralement sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou même d'enlever ses lunettes.  
Son incapacité à trouver le sommeil était due à la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, qui avait perdu la vie au cours du mois de juin dernier. Les causes de sa mort, Harry essayait vainement de les oublier, mais il ne pouvait lutter indéfiniment, le passé le rattraperait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est ainsi que depuis le début de l'été, les remords accablaient Harry autant que la tristesse. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel vide dans son esprit ainsi que dans son c?ur, et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les derniers instants de son parrain revenaient le hanter. Comment pouvait-il espérer faire un jour le deuil de Sirius si sa conscience continuait à le tourmenter à ce point? Mais la mort de Sirius avait creusé une profonde abîme dans le c?ur de Harry, un gouffre sans fond que rien ni personne ne pourrait refermer. Toute la journée, la nuit, et ce depuis son escapade au Département des Mystères, Harry souffrait. L'absence de son parrain le faisait souffrir, le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules le faisait souffrir, le fait de devoir rester enfermé chez les Dursley tout l'été - même si Harry comprenait parfaitement pourquoi à présent, cela n'aidait en rien - le faisait souffrir, le fait d'être éloigné de tout, éloigné de son monde, privé du pouvoir d'agir et de se battre contre Lord Voldemort le faisait souffrir. Souffrir à un point tel qu'il n'en dormait plus, qu'il ne s'alimentait que très peu, et qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser à la moindre provocation, au moindre incident. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, il avait en vie de hurler - hurler contre l'injustice de la vie, hurler sa colère contre tout les gens qui à ce moment précis trouvaient la force de rire, contre toutes ces personnes qui ignoraient que Sirius Black était parti à jamais, et qui d'ailleurs s'en fichaient.  
Il faut aller de l'avant. Une phrase toute faite, des paroles vides de sens, prononcées dans le but de vous remonter le moral, de vous redonner l'envie de vivre. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça, qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, reprendre les commandes de sa propre vie. Mais c'était pour l'instant au dessus de ses forces. Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, qui avait échappé par quatre fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne se sentait pas le pouvoir de surmonter l'épreuve qu'avait été la mort de son parrain. Mais tout le monde pensait qu'il l'avait, ce pouvoir, et maintenant que le monde de la sorcellerie croyait bel et bien au retour de Voldemort, Harry Potter était un symbole d'espérance.  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir faible, pas plus que je n'ai le droit de me morfondre. Je n'ai pas le droit de faillir maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour » pensa Harry avec amertume.  
Harry ferma la fenêtre afin de conserver le peu de fraîcheur de sa petite chambre. Contrairement au dernier été, cette année la sécheresse n'était pas de mise ; mais à la place s'était installé un temps lourd et chaud, et les averses torrentielles étaient devenues fréquentes depuis la mi-juillet. Lentement, Harry se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea, espérant tomber dans le sommeil, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il s'assit alors sur le bord de son lit et se pris la tête entre les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici, coincé à Privet Drive, sans aucune nouvelles des agissements de Voldemort qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Tout à coup, la voix de sa tante Pétunia lui parvient depuis le rez-de-chaussée. - Debout là haut ! - J'arrive, j'arrive, grommela Harry en sortant de sa chambre. En dépit de l'avertissement de Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Mr Weasley à la fin de l'année scolaire, l'attitude des Dursleys envers Harry n'avait guère changé ; elle avait même empirée car l'oncle Vernon, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte montrer qu'il avait été impressionné, était des plus désagréable avec Harry. La tante Pétunia ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'à une mouche sauf le matin où elle criait afin de le réveiller, et Dudley évitait soigneusement de se trouver trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Harry.  
Dans la cuisine, Harry trouva l'oncle Vernon entrain de lire son journal, la tante Pétunia occupée à préparer d'autres ?ufs au bacons pour Dudley, qui s'agita sur sa chaise lorsque Harry entra. Ni son oncle, ni sa tante n'avait prêté attention à Harry. Il s'assit alors et entreprit de manger avec appétit, mais à peine avait-il avalé la première bouchée que son estomac se contracta violemment, l'empêchant de manger d'avantage. Résigné, Harry laissa son assiette en plan alors qu'il commençait à être pris de nausées. Peut être ce soir, pensa-t-il, peut-être que ce soir j'aurais un peu plus d'appétit. Son regard se posa alors sur le journal de l'oncle Vernon, et il eût un sursaut d'horreur. « Plusieurs morts inexpliquées, l'enquête n'aboutit à rien ». C'était ce que disait le gros titre du Journal. Harry se redressa si brusquement sur sa chaise que tout le monte sursauta. -De quoi ça parle? Demanda Harry à l'oncle Vernon. -De quoi parle quoi? Gronda l'oncle Vernon en regardant Harry avec colère. Les Dursley avaient horreur que Harry pose des questions. -L'article. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? Le pressa Harry. -Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Demanda l'oncle Vernon, soupçonneux. L'été dernier c'était le journal télévisé, et maintenant la presse ! Depuis quand est-ce que les gens de ton espèce s'intéressent-ils à nous? -Depuis qu'il y a dehors un grand méchant sorcier qui veut tous nous tuer! Ça vous va? Répondit Harry avec agacement et colère. La réaction de l'oncle Vernon fut immédiate ; Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, rouge de colère. -Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas prononcer ce mot dans cette maison ? dit-il en essayant vainement de contrôler sa colère et en se retenant apparemment de hurler. Monte dans ta chambre, TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon. Dudley et la tante Pétunia regardaient tour à tour Harry et l'oncle Vernon, horrifiés.  
Après avoir fusillé son oncle du regard, Harry décida d'obtempérer et monta dans sa chambre. Si c'était dans la presse moldue, il y aurait sûrement un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur le sujet. Effectivement, une fois dans sa chambre, Harry trouva sur son lit un hibou grand duc au plumage brun qui le regardait fixement, un journal dans le bec et la patte - à laquelle une petite bourse de cuir était attachée - tendue, attendant d'être payé pour sa livraison. Harry fourra cinq noises à l'intérieur et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry déplia le journal.  
  
DESASTRE DANS UN QUARTIER DE LONDRES,  
LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES À NOUVEAU DANS LE CIEL  
  
C'était hier soir, aux alentours des onze heures, qu'un groupe de Mangemorts a fait son apparition dans une rue d'un quartier de Londres. Ils étaient environ une dizaine, et ont semé sur leur passage terreur et panique, ainsi que la mort. En effet, neuf moldus ont tragiquement perdu la vie, conséquence du puissant sort qu'est l'Avada Kedavra, le sort de la mort. Nombreux sont les moldus témoins de la scène, mais le ministère a envoyé une importante équipe d'Oubliators sur place afin de modifier les mémoires. Les autorités moldues ont néanmoins ouvert une enquête, qui n'a aboutit à rien. Des évènements semblables se sont déjà produits, et faisaient même partis du quotidien, il y a seize ans de cela, lors de la montée au pouvoir d'un certain mage noir dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé. Verrons nous des jours sombres venir à nouveau? Devrons nous vivre à nouveau dans la terreur et dans la douleur? Car les quelques sceptiques qui doutaient encore du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont maintenant la preuve que les dires de Dumbledore et Harry Potter, le Survivant, étaient vrais, car la Marque des Ténèbres s'est à nouveau élevée, et brillait, hier soir, haut dans le ciel.  
  
Harry arrêta là sa lecture. Ainsi, Voldemort avait finalement déclaré ouvertement son retour? La guerre avait donc commencée, plus personne ne pourrait plus fermer les yeux, ni se cacher, tous devraient se battre, et chacun devrait choisir son camp. L'article continuait en page deux et trois, reprenant les propos tenus pas Fugue à la fin de l'année scolaire, et un autre présentait quelques sorts de défense élémentaires.  
  
Harry, une fois la lecture du journal terminée, commençait à s'ennuyer. En raison des derniers évènements, Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre lui avait formellement interdit de s'éloigner de la maison, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son sentiment de frustration. Harry opta finalement pour un tour au square afin de se changer quelque peu les idées. Sortant de sa léthargie, il se leva et sorti de la maison en silence avant que l'oncle Vernon n'ai trouvé une quelconque excuse pour l'empêcher de sortir. Dehors, le soleil brillait et la chaleur était étouffante, mais le fait de sortir fit du bien à Harry. Arrivé dans le square, il jeta un rapide coup d'?il autour de lui et constata qu'il était désert, et que toutes les balançoires avaient été cassées, sûrement par la bande de Dudley et Harry fut contraint de s'asseoir sur le banc délabré qui se trouvait au fond du square. Il se mit à contempler les balançoires d'un ?il morne, alors qu'il sentait monter en lui un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Après un moment de réflexion, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que le sentiment de mélancolie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comme une maladie incurable. Car à cet instant précis, les souvenirs de l'été précédent refaisaient surface, et il se rappelait une situation très familière à celle où il se trouvait en ce moment.Mais avec ce souvenir en surgissaient d'autres, bien pires que celui de l'attaque des détraqueurs. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait plus y penser. Il se leva et, les mains dans les poches, chercha quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper, car lorsqu'il restait inactif, ses sombres pensées et ses remords le rattrapaient et le tourmentaient sans relâche. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose, se rendre utile, au lieu de traîner dans un stupide square sans le moindre intérêt alors que Lord Voldemort était de retour ! Il avait de plus en plus le sentiment que quelque chose se préparait, et que, tapis dans l'ombre, un danger guettait, mais ici il était totalement impuissant.  
  
La journée passait horriblement lentement pour Harry. Il ne rentra pas déjeuner, n'ayant plus aucun appétit, et ne sachant quoi faire, il se décida finalement à aller rendre une petite visite à Mrs Figg. Quand Harry sonna à sa porte, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle vint lui ouvrir et lui proposa du thé et des gâteaux. Par politesse, il accepta le tout. Et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie que Mrs Figg sache qu'il ne mangeait presque plus depuis le début des vacances. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Harry, n'y tenant plus, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. - Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de l'Ordre, Mrs Figg ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de nouvelles ? Mrs Figg eut un regard désolé. - Je ne peux pas te répondre mon garçon, j'en suis vraiment navrée, répondit Mrs Figg d'une voix douce. Le sentiment de frustration de Harry augmenta. - Mais vous êtes en contact avec Dumbledore non ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne savez rien.sur rien ? demanda Harry, agacé. Elle n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'elle n'était pas au courant des intentions de Dumbledore à son égard ! Elle était elle-même chargée de le surveiller ! - Ecoute Harry, je sais ce que tu endures, et je sais aussi que ce sont des moments difficiles pour toi mais. commença-t-elle sur un ton compatissant. Harry sentit la colère qu'il avait refoulée ces dernières semaines l'envahir. Il la coupa : - Vous ne savez rien du tout sur la façon dont je me sens ! Et apparemment, vous n'êtes pas la seule, sinon on ne me laisserait pas moisir ici, à Privet Drive, on viendrait me voir pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Mais non, le petit Harry Potter ne doit pas être inquiété par Lord Voldemort, il n'a que seize ans après tout, laissons-le croupir avec son adorable famille adoptive que sont les Dursleys, avec pour seules nouvelles quelques lettres sans intérêt ! Non, vous ne savez rien de ce que je ressens, ni vous, ni les autres ! s'écria Harry avec fureur. Il se leva brusquement. - Vous pourrez dire tout ça au professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry d'un ton acide. Et vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez aucun contact avec lui ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant que Mrs Figg s'apprêtait à répliquer. Harry prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer. - Merci pour le thé et les biscuits, Mrs Figg. Au revoir. Il sorti en claquant la porte.  
  
La fureur de Harry mit du temps à retomber, et ses nerfs étaient encore à vifs lorsqu'il rentra chez les Dursleys. A peine avait-il passé la porte que Harry ressentit une violente douleur dans son bras gauche. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son oncle, qui lui tenait fermement le bras et le serrait de toutes ses forces. Harry tenta de se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue, l'oncle Vernon avait beaucoup plus de force que lui. - Où étais-tu encore passé ? dit l'oncle Vernon du voix vibrante de colère. J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de.que tu n'as pas fait de.tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.ne t'avise pas de. De toute évidence, l'oncle Vernon était furieux, et paniqué. Son visage, qui avait viré au rouge, était tout proche de celui de Harry. - Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Protesta Harry en essayant à nouveau de se dégager. Je ne vois pas.de quoi.tu veux parler ! dit Harry qui, la respiration saccadé, essayait toujours de dégager son bras de la prise de son oncle. L'oncle Vernon desserra légèrement son étreinte et Harry en profita pour se dégager. L'oncle Vernon le regardait avec colère se masser le bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui était donc passé par la tête de l'oncle Vernon ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? - Ne me mens pas ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon. - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? dit Harry avec véhémence. - Parle moi encore une fois sur ce ton et tu vas regretter d'être né mon garçon ! tonna l'oncle Vernon. - Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir à le regretter, cracha Harry à l'oncle Vernon. En effet, combien de fois n'avait-il pas souhaité mourir dans son sommeil pour pouvoir se réveiller auprès de Sirius ? Mais pour l'instant, là n'était pas le problème. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de l'oncle Vernon, qui semblait furieux, paniqué et terrorisé à la fois. Il semblait sur le point d'étriper Harry, au tout premier sens du terme. - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda Harry avec colère. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'embêter.il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Mais l'oncle Vernon écumait toujours, et la question de Harry provoqua chez lui un nouvel accès de fureur. - CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? beugla l'oncle Vernon, hors de lui. Il prit Harry par le col de sa chemise et, une main fermement appuyée sur la nuque de son neveu, il emmena celui-ci vers le salon et le poussa si fort à l'intérieur que Harry fut projeté en avant et atterri douloureusement sur le sol. Quand il releva la tête, Harry se figea avec horreur. Au centre de la pièce, là où aurait dû se trouver la table basse, il n'y avait qu'un amas de cendre et quelques morceaux de bois calcinés. Mais ce qui fit se retourner l'estomac de Harry, c'était la marque qui brillait au dessus des cendres, dans le salon des Dursley.comment était-ce possible ? Pas ici ! Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que.  
Mais sous ses yeux flottait l'horrible réalité. Verte et scintillante, écoeurante jusque dans ses couleurs, la tête de mort, un serpent sortant de sa bouche, flottait au dessus de la table détruite. Alors que Harry la regardait, incrédule, une vague de panique s'empara de lui. La Marque des Ténèbres, ici, à Privet Drive ! Les Dursley devaient partir.immédiatement.même s'il ne les aimait pas, il ne voulait pas les voir mourir !  
Puis quelque chose attira l'attention de Harry ; quelque chose, au milieu des débris de la table des Dursley.un morceau de parchemin. Harry regarda de plus près.c'était une lettre. Que faisait cette lettre au milieu des cendres ? La panique fit place à de la curiosité. Il y avait forcément un lien.forcément.peut-être cette lettre lui apprendrait-il que tout ça n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, tout simplement.  
L'oncle Vernon, dont la colère était légèrement retombée, observait attentivement Harry, attendant sûrement qu'il avoue ses fautes. Mais Harry ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, il gardait les yeux fixés sur cette lettre, cette si étrange lettre. Seulement une minute s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le salon, peut-être trois ou quatre depuis qu'il était rentré, et Harry s'efforçait de réfléchir le plus vite possible. C'était de la pure folie que d'ouvrir cette lettre. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose d'important, peut-être cette lettre n'avait-elle pas de rapport avec Voldemort ou ses partisans.  
Mais la curiosité l'emporta et Harry, sous le regard furieux et indigné de l'oncle Vernon, pris précautionneusement la lettre. A son grand étonnement, rien ne se passa, et il pu alors l'observer sous tout les angles. Il la retourna et regarda à qui elle était adressée.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter  
L'homme à la cicatrice,  
Dans le salon du 4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging,  
SURREY.  
  
L'adresse était écrite à l'encre rouge. Une encre qui lui rappela instantanément l'encre avec laquelle il écrivait des lignes pendant ses retenues avec Ombrage l'année passé. Il eut un mouvement de recul ; cette lettre était écrite avec du sang. Harry commençait à penser que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'ouvrir cette lettre, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il devait le faire. Avec une extrême répugnance, il l'ouvrit.  
  
Potter,  
  
Ne pense pas pouvoir m'échapper très longtemps encore, c'est la chance qui  
t'as tenue en vie jusqu'ici, et la chance tourne toujours, un jour ou l'autre.  
Je t'aurais, toi, ainsi que tout ceux qui te sont proches.  
Diggory et Black étaient les premiers. Ils ne seront pas les derniers.  
Prends bien garde à toi, petit Harry Potter, ou de gros ennuis t'arriveront.  
  
J'attendrai.  
  
C'était tout. La lettre aussi était écrite avec du sang.mais le sang de qui ? Harry frissonna à cette pensée et lâcha la lettre. Puis la colère le gagna.il se vengerait.Voldemort devrait un jour payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il devait prévenir Dumbledore.ou quelqu'un. Dans tout les cas, l'Ordre devait être averti, et bien qu'il leur en veuille énormément de le laisser seul à Privet Drive, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait se taire à propos d'un événement comme celui-ci. Voldemort savait où il se trouvait et il comptait s'en prendre à lui et à ses amis, ou même aux Dursley.  
L'oncle Vernon était apparemment toujours en état de choc, et ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller de la table en cendres à la lettre, et de la lettre à Harry. Harry se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours dans l'intention de prévenir quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé, mais l'oncle Vernon l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras. - Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? Ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Mais cette fois ci, Harry se dégagea rapidement de la prise de son oncle. - Je comptais aller dans ma chambre, est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? L'oncle Vernon tressaillit. Jamais il n'avait vu son neveu dans un tel état, à part peut-être le soir où il avait gonflé la tante Marge. Harry vit la colère de l'oncle Vernon à son égard se transformer en une vague crainte, et il su que c'était gagné. Sans un regard pour son oncle, qui était toujours furibond néanmoins, il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparait de sa chambre.  
Mais arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry eut la surprise de voir Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui l'attendait assis sur son lit, tenant une lettre dans son bec fin et doré. Harry s'approcha, s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit, et le caressa quelques instant avant de prendre la lettre qu'il avait apporté. C'était étrange, mais la présence de cet oiseau merveilleux l'avait toujours calmé, et toute sa ranc?ur s'envola le temps d'un tremolo lancé par Fumseck. - Comment vas-tu Fumseck ? demanda Harry, s'adressant à l'oiseau d'une voix douce qu'il n'avait pas employé depuis bien des mois. Tu m'as l'air en forme, et tu es toujours aussi beau. Va voir Hedwige, elle sera sûrement ravie de partager son eau et sa nourriture avec toi.  
Alors que le phénix s'envolait à travers la chambre, Harry commença la lecture de la lettre. Apparemment elle était de Dumbledore - de qui d'autre aurait-elle pu être ? - et était relativement courte.  
  
Harry,  
Reste dans ta chambre et ne sors pas de la maison de ton oncle et ta tante. Je suis au courant pour la lettre que tu viens de recevoir, ne t'inquiète pas, nous contrôlons la situation. Je ne te dirais rien de plus car, aussi sûr que soit Fumseck, les risques d'interception du courrier ne sont pas inexistants.  
  
Prends bien soin de toi,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry était déçu, il avait espéré d'avantage de renseignements. Allaient- ils le laisser croupir ici jusqu'à la rentrée ? C'était manifestement leur intention, et la perspective de rester coincé à Privet Drive avec les Dursley et Mrs Figg n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant, c'en était même écoeurant. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le laisser seul ici, sans aucune nouvelles, ou il quitterait cet endroit par ses propres moyens. Il en avait marre, plus que marre.  
Harry pris alors un morceau de parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.  
  
A celui qui lira cette lettre,  
Sous peine de passer pour un enfant capricieux et gâté, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe  
et combien de temps encore je vais devoir moisir ici.  
J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien,  
Harry.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie d'écrire plus, ni même d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit, le plus vite possible. Fumseck était reparti depuis quelques minutes déjà et Harry se dirigea alors vers Hedwige qui dormait et la réveilla. - Le nuit tombe, tu pourrais porter ça au 12, Square Grimmaurd ? C'est urgent, et fais leur comprendre qu'il me faut une réponse, absolument. D'accord ? La chouette blanche hulula doucement, signe qu'elle avait compris, et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda disparaître dans l'horizon assombri, puis s'attela à ses devoirs de vacances. Il en avait déjà fait une bonne partie, car c'était une des seules choses qui arrivaient à occuper son esprit assez longtemps pour qu'il ne pense pas à Sirius, bien que son sentiment de culpabilité formait une boule constante au creux de son estomac.  
Mais avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de sortir ses livres de cours, la voix stridente de la tante Pétunia le prévint que le dîner était près, et mieux valait ne pas être en retard, l'oncle Vernon devait être fou de rage après l'étrange événement du début de soirée. En effet, en entrant dans la cuisine méticuleusement rangée des Dursley, Harry trouva un oncle de très méchante humeur, une tante aux lèvres plus pincées que jamais et un énorme cousin qui affichait un sourire narquois. Dudley adorait quand Harry était méprisé, ou qu'il allait se faire passer un savon. Mais Harry décida d'agir comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'assit à sa place habituelle sans un regard aux Dursley, et commença à manger sans grand appétit. Mais c'était sans compter son oncle Vernon qui apparemment ne comptait pas en rester là. - Je te préviens, encore un truc dans le genre de celui qui est arrivé cet après-midi, et tu ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ! - Hmm. grogna Harry. Il avait très envie de dire à son oncle combien il rêvait de pouvoir partir de chez eux à tout jamais, mais pour des raisons qu'il connaissait bien, il devait malheureusement demeurer chez eux. Au prix d'un effort de volonté énorme, il parvint à retenir la remarque cinglante qui brûlait de sortir de sa bouche. - Tu nous causes déjà assez de problème comme ça, et j'estime que tu devrais nous être reconnaissant de t'avoir accueilli sous notre toit ! Nous aurions très bien pu t'envoyé à l'orphelinat et. - Je sais, je sais ! dit Harry d'une vois lasse. Combien de fois avait-il eut droit à ce même discours ? Il ne les comptait plus. - Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi mon garçon ! gronda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix autoritaire.  
Harry poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, puis quitta la table sans demander son reste. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de terminer son devoir de sortilèges, en espérant que personne ne le dérangerait cette fois. Après plusieurs heures de travail fastidieux, Harry posa sa plume et contempla son parchemin avec satisfaction. Il jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre : minuit passé. Il avait seize ans depuis quelques minutes. D'habitude, même si le jour de son anniversaire était pour lui un jour comme les autres (les Dursley s'appliquaient à l'oublier toutes les années), il recevait toujours une lettre de ses amis ce jour là. Harry jeta un coup d'?il par la fenêtre, et comme il n'y avait aucun hibou à l'horizon, il rangea son devoir de sortilèges et relit un des livres de sortilèges de défense que Sirius et Lupin lui avait offert pour la cinquantième fois au moins.  
Mais contre toute attente, un bruissement d'ailes tira Harry de sa lecture, et il se retourna pour voir qu'une chouette de taille moyenne au plumage brun foncé se tenait sur son lit. La déception envahit Harry ; Il avait espéré que ce soit Hedwige qui lui apportait des nouvelles de ses amis ou des membres de l'Ordre, mais ce n'était que l'habituelle liste de fournitures scolaires de Poudlard, à en juger par le sceau de la lettre. Il la prit et remarqua qu'elle paraissait plus épaisse que les autres années.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
Veuillez prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er Septembre. Le Poudlard Express quittera la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ à onze heures précises. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires nécessaires aux sixième année ainsi que les résultat de votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire dont les résultats seront déterminants dans le choix de vos options cette année. Veuillez me faire part des options choisies par courrier avant le 10 Août.  
Les décrets établis par le ministère à Poudlard ayant été supprimés, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est maintenant restituée. Etant le plus ancien joueur de l'équipe restant, et de loin le plus qualifié pour ce poste, le titre de Capitaine vous revient de droit. J'ose espérer que vous accepterez, mais je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il vous faudra prendre des responsabilités, et que cette tâche n'est pas à prendre à la légère.J'attends votre réponse à ma proposition le plus tôt possible. Si la réponse est positive, il vous faudra reconstituer l'équipe, la majorité des membres ayant terminé leurs études à Poudlard.  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, Professeur M. McGonagall, direcrtice-adjointe.  
  
Harry dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre pour être sûr d'avoir assimiler la nouvelle. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! L'année passé, la pratique de son sport favori lui avait été interdite par Ombrage, cette horrible inquisitrice envoyée par le ministère, et cela lui avait cruellement manqué. Une fois remis de ses émotions, Harry sortit de l'enveloppe les deux autres feuilles de parchemins accompagnants la lettre de sa directrice de maison. Après avoir vaguement survolé la première, qui était la liste des fournitures, Harry pris la deuxième feuille. Les résultats de son BUSE ! Comment avait-il pu oublier que c'était au mois de Juillet qu'ils devaient les recevoir ? Les mains légèrement tremblantes - de ces résultats dépendait son avenir. Il saurait enfin s'il pouvait envisager une carrière d'Auror - il lut.  
  
Cher Mr Harry Potter,  
Suite à l'examen passé au mois de Juin, voici les résultats que vous avez obtenus à votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.  
  
Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel Divination : Désolant Potions : Effort Exceptionnel Histoire de la magie : Acceptable Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal (Avec les sincères Félicitations de Mr Tofty ainsi que du Comité) Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Nous avons le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi huit de vos épreuves sur neuf, obtenant ainsi votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire avec succès.  
  
Le Conseil des Examinateurs, Comité des examens et diplômes de sorcellerie, Ministère de la magie, Londres.  
  
Quand Harry relut ses résultats, une vague de sentiments s'engouffrèrent en lui. Huit BUSEs sur neuf ! Il s'en était vraiment bien sortit. Si seulement Sirius avait été là pour le savoir.il aurait pu être fier de lui, le féliciter. Mais il ne serai pas là pour le voir réussir quelque chose de concret pour la toute première fois de sa vie, non, il ne serai là ni aujourd'hui, ni le lendemain, ni la semaine prochaine, ni même les prochaines années. Il ne serait plus jamais là, plus jamais. Oh, comme il s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf, de ne pas avoir écouté Hermione cet après-midi là ! Il ne serait pas parti au Département des Mystères, et son parrain serait encore ici, et il lui dirait peut-être qu'il était fier de lui. Harry s'essuya les yeux d'un geste brusque. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Mais autre chose l'inquiétait, son rêve était de devenir Auror, mais il n'avait pas eu assez de BUSEs nécessaires en potions, il ne pourrait donc pas suivre la formation des chasseurs de Mages Noirs ? C'est alors que Harry remarqua qu'au dos du parchemin précédent se trouvait une note qu'il n'avait pas remarquée.  
  
Mr Potter,  
Connaissant votre désir de devenir un Auror, et votre motivation à suivre cette formation, j'ai fait mon possible pour convaincre le Professeur Rogue de vous accepter dans ses cours, ainsi que quelques autres élèves qui ont eu des résultats semblables aux votres (très peu d'élèves ont obtenu la note Optimal à cause de la difficulté de la partie théorique).  
Mais je vous demande une chose, Potter, c'est de travailler dur. Très dur. Afin de rattraper le niveau des autres élèves, bien que vous n'en soyez pas loin.  
  
Bonne chance.  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Harry poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et de contentement. Il allait pouvoir suivre la formation d'Auror. Il pourrait faire ce dont il avait vraiment envie, et laisser tomber certains cours particulièrement ennuyeux - comme la Divination par exemple. Pour les Potions, il avait vraiment eu de la chance, et il remercia intérieurement son professeur de Métamorphose, tout en se disant de le faire de vive voix la prochaine fois qu'il la verrai.  
Pendant un moment, l'énorme poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis la mort de Cédric et Sirius, depuis la révélation de la prophétie, sembla s'alléger, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry Potter eut l'impression d'être presque comme tout les sorciers de son âge, un garçon de seize ans, content d'avoir réussi son examen.  
  
**********************************************  
  
N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews (svp svp svp.lol) pour me donner votre avis ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas de plan précis alors. mais j'essayerai de faire le plus vite possible (sans bâcler lol) A bientôt ! Kailla. 


	2. A revenge ?

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois certains passages, etc... Donc voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, et merci mille fois à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait ENORMEMENT plaisir -) N'hésitez pas à continuer, que ce soit pour une critique bonne ou mauvaise !  
  
Tous les personnages, lieux, ou noms, appartiennent à JK Rowling. Fallait s'en douter -)  
  
:: Chapitre 2 ::  
  
A Revenge ?  
  
Les jours suivants ne furent pas beaucoup plus gais pour Harry. Les Dursley n'avaient pas changé le moins du monde, ils étaient plus détestables que jamais depuis l'incident de la lettre de Voldemort, en particulier l'oncle Vernon (mais la tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient toujours d'accord avec lui). Mais il n'y avait pas qu'aux Dursley que cette lettre posait un problème Harry se posait énormément de questions... Que voulait-il dire par « Tout ceux qui te sont proches » ? et par « j'attendrai » ? Mais une petite voix dans la tête de Harry lui disait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse... En s'inquiétant de cette façon, Harry agissait exactement comme Voldemort s'y attendait. Ses intentions étaient simples Voldemort cherchait à isoler Harry, à le déstabiliser... Mais dans quel but ? Cela, Harry l'ignorait, mais l'angoisse l'envahissait si souvent... Il avait si peur ! Si peur que par sa faute, quelqu'un d'autre perde la vie, si peur que pour l'atteindre, Voldemort s'en prenne à ses amis, à ceux qu'il aimait...  
Harry secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces sombres pensées. Il était assis sur son lit, comme à son habitude, et dehors le soir tombait. Harry scruta le ciel Aucune trace de Hedwige... Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Hedwige était partie, et Harry n'avait aucune nouvelle de personne. Bien sûr, il recevait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier, mais les nouvelles étaient très imprécises, et ne lui apportait rien.  
Désespéré, Harry mit son pyjama et se coucha, dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver le sommeil et ainsi oublier toutes ses inquiétudes pendant un moment. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber, elle frappait les carreaux de sa fenêtre avec force...mais le bruit le berçait...  
  
Une pluie torrentielle tombait. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, la boue lui collait au visage, aux vêtements... Les nuages étaient noirs, très noirs... Des milliers d'éclairs frappaient le sol autour de lui... Il tourna la tête. A ses côtés, face contre terre, Ron gisait, immobile, sans vie. Le regard de Harry se porta plus loin... Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lupin, et bien d'autres encore... tous ses amis, tout ceux qui étaient plus ou moins proches de lui étaient morts. Ils gisaient partout autour de lui. Harry était seul, à genoux au milieu des corps. Puis tout à coup, l'un d'eux, qui était tout proche, attrapa le bras de Harry, qui reconnu le visage de Sirius. Sa main décharnée lui agrippait le bras, ses yeux étaient vides, noirs, dépourvus d'expression... « C'est de ta faute Harry... Tout est de ta faute... ». La voix de Sirius était lointaine, étouffée... « Nous somme tous morts, Harry...Par ta faute...Tu es le seul responsable... » La voix de Sirius s'éloignait pour n'être plus qu'un murmure...Lui-même s'éloignait de Harry, comme tiré par un fil invisible. « SIRIUS ! » cria Harry, « SIRIUS ! Reviens ! Je ne voulais pas, je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas... » Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Harry, les sanglots l'étouffaient...l'étouffaient à un tel point qu'il aurait très bien pu être entrain de se noyer ...il était dans l'eau ! Il était dans le lac, il nageait... Les êtres de l'eau sortaient de leurs maisons, Ron, Hermione, Cho et la sœur de Fleur était attachée à un rocher...Il attendait...Il « jouait les héros »... Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il étouffait... « Endoloris ! » la douleur l'empêchait de penser...il voulait que tout s'arrête... Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry... Une voix glaciale résonnait...Il avait mal, terriblement mal...des lames chauffées à blanc le transperçaient de toutes parts...il avait mal... ça t'a fait mal,n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence je crois ? Réponds-moi ! Impero ! Dit « non », un simple « non »... « JE NE REPONDRAI RIEN DU TOUT ! » hurla Harry. Avada Kedavra ! Cédric le regardait, les yeux vides...Mort, il était mort... Il était dans une salle sombre...Il était debout, sa baguette à la main. A ses pieds un homme était prostré...il lui demandait pardon...Mais il ne pardonnait jamais, non, il devrait payer pour ses fautes... « Endoloris ! » Une vois sifflante, glaciale, sorti de sa bouche. L'homme se mit à crier, hurler, à se tordre de douleur...et Harry, lui, riait... riait si fort... Il releva sa baguette. « C'est ta dernière chance, Nott, ta dernière... » dit- il. « Amenez le prisonnier ! » Deux hommes encagoulés jetèrent aux pieds de Harry un autre homme. « Fais ton choix, Doge. Dix-nous ce que tu sais ou tu le regretteras amèrement. » intima Harry d'une voix terrifiante. « Je ne sais rien. » répondit l'homme. « Menteur ! On ne ment pas à Lord Voldemort, Doge, tu le sais... » L'homme repris aussitôt « Je ne vous dirais rien ! Je ne sais rien ! » « Alors tant pis pour toi ! » Cria Harry. Une intense fureur le gagnait. « Avada Kedavra ! ». Il y eut un éclair d'intense lumière verte et...  
  
— NON ! ARRETEZ ! cria Harry. Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et le visage inondé de larmes. Il regarda autour de lui Il était toujours dans sa petite chambre, à Privet Drive, chez les Dursley, certes, mais en sécurité. Ce rêve avait été si...réel. Et tout ces corps...Sirius qui lui parlait, qui lui disait que c'était de sa faute...C'était tellement horrible... — Oh, Sirius, comme je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas...je te jure, je ne voulais pas... murmura Harry pour lui-même. Et dans son rêve...il y avait quelque chose d'autre, oui, c'est ça, il y avait Voldemort...Voldemort qui interrogeait quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Harry était incapable de s'en souvenir... Et puis il l'avait tué. Il avait ressenti la haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres si fort que sa cicatrice le brûlait encore terriblement...  
Harry tendit l'oreille. Avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait, les Dursley ne s'étaient même pas réveillé ! Ou peut-être avait-ils fait semblant de ne rien entendre... Ils ne voulaient surtout pas avoir à le rassurer ou le consoler, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre...  
Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et alla ouvrir la fenêtre afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Dehors la nuit était noir et la lune haute dans le ciel. Une fine pluie continuait de tomber mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. La pluie lui remettait les idées en place. Il s'accouda au rebord de sa fenêtre tout en essayant de ne plus penser à son rêve. Mais c'était trop dur. Inlassablement, les images des corps de ses amis étendus, le visage de Sirius lui disant que tout était de sa faute, la voix de Lord Voldemort résonnant dans sa tête, Cédric mort... Non, non, et non ! pensa Harry avec colère. Il ne fallait plus qu'il se morfonde, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça ! Cela ne l'aidait en rien !  
  
Mais alors qu'il se réprimandait intérieurement, Hedwige s'engouffra par la fenêtre et alla se poser sur le bureau de Harry. Son cœur fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il en eut presque mal. Enfin ! C'était sûrement la réponse de l'Ordre qui lui disait qu'ils allaient bientôt venir le chercher, qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter les Dursley tout l'été... Il ferma la fenêtre, pris détacha la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige qui, après avoir lui avoir amicalement pincer les doigts, s'envola en direction de sa cage. Harry déroula le parchemin et lut.  
  
Cher Harry, Nous sommes profondément désolés, mais tu vas devoir rester chez ton oncle et ta tante un certain temps encore. D'après ce que nous a dit Dumbledore, c'est l'endroit où tu es le plus en sécurité, et il a dit que tu saurais pourquoi. Je te le répète, nous sommes désolés, et nous te demandons de ne pas commettre d'imprudences. Continue à nous envoyer de tes nouvelles au moins tout les trois jours. Nous pensons tous à toi, Amicalement, Remus, et tout les membres de l'Ordre.  
  
Harry brûlait de rage. Alors comme ça, il allait devoir rester ici tout l'été ? Alors qu'ils étaient tous au Square Grimmaurd, ensemble ? Harry déchira la lettre et la mis à la poubelle. Ne commets pas d'imprudences ! C'était facile à dire pour eux, qui n'étaient pas seuls, eux qui avaient quelqu'un à qui parler lorsqu'ils allaient mal... Et il fallait qu'il continue à leur écrire tous les trois jours. Sinon, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ils ne viendraient sûrement pas à Privet Drive, malgré toutes leurs belles promesses. Et il y avait autre chose... Est-ce que tout le monde l'avait oublié ? Ses amis, même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui communiquer d'informations, lui envoyaient toujours quelque chose pour son anniversaire...Harry ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste une lettre ! Mais il avait seize ans depuis trois jours déjà, et personne, même pas ses meilleurs amis, n'avait pensé à lui. Ils devaient sûrement être ensemble au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, à discuter tranquillement...  
Mais soudain, Harry se rendit compte que sa façon de penser était des plus horrible. Comment avait-il pu être aussi odieux ? Après tout, il se passait en ce moment des choses graves et tout le monde n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de Mr Harry Potter ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi égocentrique ?  
  
Harry resta étendu sur son lit pendant une bonne heure, occupé à contempler le plafond, puis quand la voix de sa tante se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, Harry trouva son oncle, sa tante et son cousin occupés à manger leur petit-déjeuner. A la stupéfaction de Harry, l'oncle Vernon n'était pas derrière son habituel journal, mais mangeait tout en jetant des regards contrariés par la fenêtre, attendant visiblement quelque chose qui tardait à venir. Harry s'assit et commença à manger ses toasts sans grand enthousiasme. — 'sais pas ce qu'ils font avec le journal, mais il a intérêt à venir, grommela l'oncle Vernon. Oh, si le journal n'arrive pas vite, l'oncle Vernon va être d'une humeur massacrante, songea Harry avec dépit. En effet, son oncle ne se gênait pas pour lui adresser quelques remarques désobligeantes dès le matin, et ce n'était que lorsqu'il était derrière son journal que Harry pouvait déjeuner en paix.  
Mais alors qu'Harry terminait ses toasts et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque l'oncle Vernon se redressa sur sa chaise tout en regardant pas la fenêtre. — Ah ! Le voilà, enfin ! Dudley, va me chercher le journal, dit l'oncle Vernon. — Demande à Harry. — Harry, va me chercher le journal, repris l'oncle Vernon. — Demande à Dudley. Cette situation lui rappelait vaguement une autre, semblable à celle-ci, qui avait eu lieu alors qu'il avait onze ans et qu'il n'était pas encore à Poudlard. — Tu fais ce qu'on te dit mon garçon, et tout de suite ! lui dit l'oncle Vernon. — Ah ouais, et si j'en ai pas envie, comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'y forcer ? répondit Harry avec fureur. Il n'avait plus onze ans, il en avait seize, l'oncle Vernon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait affronté ces dernières années et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait lui faire peur ! La tante Pétunia et Dudley observaient la scène avec appréhension. — Eh bien, si tu veux rester sous notre toit, tu feras ce qu'on te demande ! Et ce n'est pas une bande d'attardés de ton espèce qui va me faire peur ou m'obliger à te garder chez moi ! rugit l'oncle Vernon. — Une bande d'attardés ? Eh bien, la « bande d'attardés », je te fais savoir, n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts et tu te retrouverais les pieds au plafond ! lança Harry d'un ton cinglant. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé l'expression « bande d'attardés ». Mais il savait qu'il devait se calmer ou la situation ne tarderait pas à dégénérer. — Serait-ce des menaces ? gronda l'oncle Vernon. Au pris d'un immense effort de volonté, Harry parvint à articuler — difficilement : — Non. C'était juste un avertissement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je vais le chercher, ton fichu journal, mais ne t'avise jamais de reparler comme ça de mes amis, c'est compris ? lui dit Harry d'un ton froid et menaçant. Et sans attendre la réaction de l'oncle Vernon, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Dehors, le ciel était gris et le temps lourd, un orage se préparait sûrement. Il s'apprêtait à ramasser le journal lorsque, quelques maisons plus loin, un cri retenti. En une fraction de secondes, Harry s'était redressé et avait sorti sa baguette, mais un silence total régnait sur Privet Drive. Plus rien, le cri avait cessé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Harry ramassa le journal et lentement, tout en regardant autour de lui en espérant trouver l'origine du bruit, il s'avança de quelques pas afin d'avoir une vue sur toute la rue. Rien. Elle était vide. Faisant taire sa curiosité et son inquiétude, Harry jugea préférable de rentrer à l'intérieur. Après avoir déposé le journal devant l'oncle Vernon d'un geste rageur, Harry remonta dans sa chambre.  
  
Allongé sur son lit, il contemplait le plafond, comme à son habitude, depuis une bonne heure au moins quand une voix lui parvint de derrière sa porte. — Alors, aucun cadeau ? Que ça doit être triste, un anniversaire sans cadeaux, ni gâteaux... ricana la voix. — Dégage Big D, lança Harry sans même relever la tête. — Mais on dirait que tu es de mauvaise humeur ! Alors, c'est vrai, personne pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire ? Comme c'est triste... Tu sais que j'ai eu une nouvelle console de jeu pour le mien ? Et des gants de boxes neuf ? Et — Dudley s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, Harry venait d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque — Dudley commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. — Et quoi, Diddy ? Des canards en plastique pour jouer dans le bain ? dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. — C'est ça, rigole, mais moi, au moins, j'ai droit à une fête pour mon anniversaire, rétorqua-t-il. — Et à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? demanda Harry, exaspéré. — Savoir si tu allais rester ici tout l'été. C'est ce que se demande Papa, répondit Dudley avec un sourire narquois. Harry serra les poings de colère. Dudley avait frappé là où ça faisait mal. — Je resterai ici le temps qu'il faudra, dit Harry entre ses dents. — Tes amis bizarres ne viennent pas te chercher cette fois ? demanda Dudley en feignant la surprise. — Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? — Oh ho, alors ils t'ont laissé tomber, c'est ça hein ? De toute façon, c'était sûr, ils doivent en avoir marre de toi, d'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont fait pour te supporter tout ce... — Ferme-la ! — ...temps ! D'ailleurs, personne ne peut vraiment te supporter, donc c'est normal. Surtout quand tu cris la nuit comme... — Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! gronda Harry. — ...comme un bébé, continua Dudley sans tenir compte des avertissements de Harry. Non, Sirius, revient ! Ne meurt pas Sirius, s'il te plait ! fit Dudley. Et puis aussi, je t'ai entendu, tu pleurnichais et — ne pointe pas ce truc sur moi ! cria Dudley. Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait à présent sur la poitrine de son énorme cousin. C'en était trop. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler, ou un événement semblable à celui de l'été dernier ne tarderait pas à se produire, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de faire une belle peur à Dudley. — Ah oui, et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'en empêcher Dudlichounet, gronda Harry, tu vas me mettre un coup de poing ? — Tu...tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit et tu le sais ! bégaya Dudley. — Je sais quoi ? Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir Dudley, et je sais aussi que j'ai d'autres moyens que ma baguette pour utiliser la magie. D'autres moyens qui ne seront pas punis, tu comprends ? Alors, tu va gentiment déguerpir avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère, Dudley, et tu ne dira rien de ce qui s'est passé, c'est compris ? Harry bluffait, il ne connaissait aucun moyen d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, il n'avait pas un niveau assez élevé pour ça, mais Dudley l'ignorait. — Tu...tu mens ! Tu ne peut rien faire sans...sans ce truc ! fit Dudley d'une voix tremblante et mal assurée. — Tu veux une démonstration Dud ? Ce serait un plaisir, dit Harry d'un ton menaçant. Pour toute réponse, Dudley lui jeta un regard haineux et s'en alla sans demander son reste.  
Harry retourna dans sa chambre, furieux. Il était en colère après Dudley, mais il était par-dessus tout en colère après lui-même. Il s'en voulait de se laisser aller de la sorte, il s'en voulait de penser chaque seconde de ses journées et de ses nuits à Sirius, il s'en voulait de ne pas maîtriser l'Occlumencie, il s'en voulait de se sentir sombrer dans le désespoir et d'y être impuissant...  
Las, Harry s'assit en tailleur à même le sol de sa chambre, le dos appuyé contre son lit, attrapa un des livres qui traînait par terre et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement, essayant tant bien que mal de penser à de nouvelles tactiques de Quidditch plutôt qu'au flot de pensées qui le tourmentaient un peu plus chaque minute.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que les Dursley se manifestèrent à nouveau auprès de Harry. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper et se planta devant Harry. — Pétunia, Dudley et moi allons au restaurant. Harry ne répondit rien. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui, que les Dursley partent au restaurant ? L'oncle Vernon jeta un regard méfiant à son neveu. — Donc, pour toi, les règles habituelles. Tu ne sors pas de ta chambre, tu ne touche ni à la télévision ni — —...à quoi que ce soit qui vous appartienne, dit Harry d'une voix monocorde. —...et interdiction... —...de voler de la nourriture dans le frigo, je sais, je sais, reprit Harry toujours sans accorder un regard à son oncle. — Donc, voilà, très bien. Nous reviendrons peut-être tard, Dudley veut aller au cinéma. — C'est ça. L'oncle Vernon parti sans s'étonner, habitué au nouveau comportement qu'Harry avait adopté depuis le début de l'été.  
  
Les heures passèrent, plus monotones les unes que les autres. Parfois Harry se levait subitement et se mettait à arpenter sa chambre de long en large, à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction, puis il se rasseyait, la tête dans les mains, et s'efforçaient de vider son esprit de toutes pensées, exercice dans lequel il s'améliorait de jours en jours car, depuis un mois, la chose qu'il désirait le plus était de ne plus penser à rien. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'approcha de la porte et tourna la poigné dans l'espoir fou que l'oncle Vernon ait oublié de l'enfermer la porte s'ouvrit ! Harry était plus qu'étonné, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'oncle Vernon de laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte...  
Harry descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine afin de prendre quelque chose à manger dans le frigo — les Dursley mangeaient peut- être au restaurant, mais ils avaient oublié que lui non et qu'il mourrait de faim.  
  
Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre au dehors — un bruit familier aux oreilles de Harry — et, en une fraction de seconde, il avait sorti sa baguette qu'il tenait levée devant lui. D'où venait ce bruit ? Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi... Mais Harry aurait juré que ce bruit était celui de quelqu'un qui transplanait... Il en était sûr et certain. Lentement et prudemment, Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, bien décidé à découvrir d'où était venu ce bruit étrange.  
Une fois dehors, Harry descendit la petite allée du 4 en observant attentivement les alentours à la recherche d'un signe — d'un indice, de n'importe quoi — qui aurait pu le renseigner sur l'origine du bruit. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que Mondingus ou quelqu'un de l'Ordre venu pour le surveiller qui avait transplané. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune raison de se méfier après tout... Mais pourtant, Harry n'abaissait pas sa baguette. Peu importait que les voisins le voient. Son inconscient lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, une petite voix, dans un coin de sa tête lui murmurait des mises en garde... C'était elle qui lui avait dit de garder sa baguette brandie, c'était elle qui lui criait à présent que la rue était trop calme, la nuit bien trop noire, le quartier bien trop silencieux pour un soir d'été. La nuit devenait profonde, Harry la sentait prête à l'engloutir, comme si la barrière que formaient les étoiles, à présent éteintes, était tombée et avait libéré le flot de ténèbres qu'elle retenait chaque nuit... Et des voix... des voix résonnaient dans sa tête... des voix terribles. Des paroles qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais, plus jamais entendre... Une sensation désagréablement familière s'insinuait en lui, il perdait le peu d'envie de vivre qui lui restait. Il eu soudain la sensation d'être plongé dans une eau gelée et un froid lancinant le pénétra jusqu'aux os. Il connaissait cette impression... Sa vue se brouillait mais, dans la pénombre du soir, il parvint à distinguer trois immenses silhouettes encapuchonnées qui glissaient vers lui. Il leva sa baguette. Un sentiment heureux...il lui fallait penser à un sentiment heureux. Il n'y arrivait pas, comment le pourrait-il, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il fallait qu'il essaye, il le fallait. « Spero patronum ! » cria Harry, en proie au plus grand des désespoirs. Un mince voile de fumée blanche jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il fallait continuer, les silhouettes se rapprochaient dangereusement, elles allaient beaucoup trop vite... Peut-être quelqu'un viendrait-il l'aider...mais le détraqueur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui... Si seulement il n'avait pas écrit aux membres de l'Ordre, ils seraient venus...  
L'Ordre. L'Ordre du Phénix. Les images des derniers instants passés en compagnies de ses membres — de tout ceux qui l'aimaient et à qui il tenait — à la gare de King's Cross à la fin de l'année passée, lorsqu'ils étaient tous venus le soutenir, surgirent dans son esprit aussi nettement que s'ils avaient été là, devant lui et il trouva la force de hurler, alors que le détraqueur levait ses mains putréfiées afin de relever sa capuche.  
« Spero patronum ! » Immédiatement, un immense cerf argenté jaillit dans l'obscurité et fondit sur la silhouette la plus proche, qui se volatilisa. Alors qu'Harry reprenait son souffle, un des autres détraqueurs s'approcha rapidement de lui, mais le cerf s'interposa et le projeta dans les airs, de la même façon immatérielle que l'été dernier, avant de faire de même avec le troisième.  
Harry se redressa, le cœur battant. Des détraqueurs ? Encore ? Mais ce n'était sûrement pas Dolores Ombrage qui les avait envoyé cette fois... Il devait regagner la maison, le plus vite possible. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée mais ses doigts n'avaient pas même approché la poignée qu'il se sentit violement projeté en arrière, loin de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Il atterrit sur le dos, sur le macadam, au beau milieu de la rue. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Mais pourquoi les réverbères ne s'allumait-il pas ? Jamais la nuit n'avait été aussi ténébreuse à Little Whinging, et Harry savait pertinemment que c'était tout sauf un bon présage. Il chercha sa baguette qui lui avait échappée des mains lors de son vol plané, mais il ne la voyait nulle part...  
Et, surgissant de nulle part, une voix lui parvint. « C'est ça que tu cherches, petit bébé Potter ? »  
Harry ferma les yeux afin d'empêcher la haine qui montait en lui de le submerger. Cette voix... Cette voix hantait ses cauchemars, cette voix nourrissait sa haine la plus noire... Cette voix qui lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde...  
  
— Comment vas-tu, petit bébé Potter ? continua-t-elle en imitant une horrible voix d'enfant. Alors, c'est ça que tu cherches ? Harry se retourna d'un mouvement brusque pour voir que devant lui, enveloppée de sa cape noire et le visage couvert par une cagoule, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange. Il aurait pu reconnaître la lueur démente de ses yeux entre mille.  
Le corps de Harry tout entier brûlait de haine, de vengeance... Jamais il n'avait autant haït, jamais il n'avait autant voulu lever sa baguette non pas pour se défendre ou pour désarmer, mais pour tuer... Bellatrix le regardait fixement, ses yeux braillant d'une lueur inquiétante. Et c'est à ce moment là que Harry remarqua ce qu'elle tournait et retournait entre ses doigts elle avait sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, pas même un chance de gagner du temps afin que les membres de l'Ordre n'arrive...  
Bellatrix dû deviner ses pensées car elle dit, toujours de sa voix aux accents démentiels : — Tes petits amis ne viendront pas t'aider cette fois Potter ! Comment veux- tu qu'ils sachent que leur précieux petit Potter est en danger ? Cette vielle bique de Figg est soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium et reste tranquillement dans sa maison sans donner le moindre doute à personne, ainsi que cet imbécile de truand (Harry devina qu'elle parlait de Modingus) ... Alors, espère toujours bébé Potter, espère toujours !  
Et elle éclata de rire. De ce rire de malade, ce rire que Harry haïssait tant. Il était incapable de parler. Ses mains tremblaient... — Alors, on a perdu sa langue ? On n'est pas content de me voir ? Oh, mais que suis-je bête ! Il doit être si triste, le petit bébé Potter, de ne plus avoir de parrain ! railla Bellatrix. Harry tremblait de tout ses membres. — C'est vrai que mon cher cousin est mort un peu...disons, brutalement. J'aurai tant aimé faire durer un peu le plaisir... Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, celui-ci de cilla pas. Il concentrait toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans son regard. Elle le vit et soudain la nuit entière sembla retentir de son rire démentiel. — Bébé Potter est très en colère à ce que je vois ! — Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, gronda Harry. — Il a retrouvé sa langue, magnifique ! Il va pouvoir hurler de douleur lorsque le Seigneur Ténébreux le torturera... — Encore en sale mission pour votre maître, hein ? En gentille chienne que vous êtes... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit en rentrant à la maison, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Il ne devait pas être très content après vous j'imagine..., dit Harry d'une voix féroce. Harry savait qu'il courait à sa perte, mais quitte à mourir, autant qu'il ait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne mourrait pas sans avoir vengé Sirius...c'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite il y a bien longtemps. Bellatrix ne riait plus. — Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle. — Oh, c'est un sujet sensible à ce que je vois ! Il doit être bien triste votre copain Voldemort de ne pas la connaître cette prophétie hein ? Harry avait accroché à ses lèvres un sourire malveillant, destiné à rendre Bellatrix furieuse. — TAIS-TOI ! rugit-elle. Tu oses...tu oses...prononcer son nom...espèce d'immondice...infâme bâtard...  
Pendant que Bellatrix laissait échapper contre lui un flot de juron, Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il l'avait mis en rage, mais à quoi cela l'avançait-il ? Il devait récupérer sa baguette, à tout prix... Mais comment ? — Tu vas payer... Endoloris ! hurla Bellatrix.  
Avec une agilité due à ses entraînements de Quidditch, Harry fit un bond de côté et parvint à éviter le sort de justesse. — Expelliarmus ! Harry, dans un réflexe machinal, avait prononcé la formule de désarmement à voix haute. Mais, à son immense surprise et à celle, encore plus grande, de son adversaire, les deux baguettes s'envolèrent des mains de Bellatrix, et Harry les attrapa au vol. Revenant vite de sa surprise, Harry, les deux baguettes pointées sur Bellatrix, s'écria « Petrificus totalus ! » et immédiatement ses bras se plaquèrent le long de son corps et elle tomba en arrière, heurtant brutalement le sol. Dans le noir, Harry ne fit que percevoir la crainte de Bellatrix, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il l'avait à sa merci, il pourrait venger Sirius... Il s'approcha de Bellatrix. — Vous avez parlé trop vite, Bellatrix, déclara-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Eh bien, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Quel dommage... Sa respiration était haletante, mais il s'efforçait de maîtriser le ton de sa voix, il ne voulait rein laisser paraître de ses émotions devant Bellatrix. Il pointa les deux baguettes sur son cœur. — On parle moins facilement de torture, quand on se retrouve dans le rôle de la victime, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix devenait plus forte, il prenait de l'assurance. Il avait devant lui la meurtrière de Sirius... Celle qui l'avait poussé à travers le voile de la mort. — Tu vas regretter, Bellatrix, d'avoir parlé à la légère de mon parrain. On ne parle pas n'importe comment de Sirius Black en présence d'un Potter, non Bellatrix, on tient sa langue... sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais il savait que Bellatrix l'entendait parfaitement.  
  
Jamais, jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'elle avait fait... Elle n'avait pas seulement tué son parrain, son unique famille, mais il repensait à présent à Neville et à ses parents, à tous les innocents dont elle avait gâché les vies, au plaisir qu'elle prenait à faire souffrir les autres...  
  
« Wingardium leviosa ! » s'écria Harry. Le corps de Bellatrix s'éleva haut dans les airs, puis Harry relâcha le sortilège et il chuta d'une vingtaine de mètres...  
  
Non, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à faire le mal, mais cette impulsion vengeresse était bien plus forte que toutes les réflexions qui pouvaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Cette haine, cette culpabilité, le consumait de l'intérieur depuis la mort de Sirius, et il n'avait suffit que de celle qu'il s'était juré de tuer pour les exhorter à sortir. Pourquoi serait-il le seul souffrir ? Elle le méritait bien plus que lui.  
Mais, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte (il ne voyait strictement rien dans cette nuit noire), les effets du charme sur Bellatrix s'estompaient, elle pouvait remuer légèrement, puis elle pu bouger normalement. Elle se jeta alors sur lui, et dans un cri, elle parvint à arracher sa propre baguette des mains de Harry.  
Ils étaient seuls, tout les deux armés, ce n'était plus une attaque, c'était un duel.  
  
— Oho, un duel avec bébé Potter ? Très bien, très bien... Le Seigneur Ténébreux m'a confié cette mission car mes compétences dépassent de loin mes autres compagnons... il m'a tout appris Potter ! Tu n'as aucune chance tu entends ? Aucune ! cria Bellatrix.  
L'obscurité les empêchait de se voir, mais Harry n'allait sûrement pas être celui qui ferait de la lumière pour qu'elle puisse viser juste. Mais Bellatrix n'avait pas cette patience, et une seconde plus tard, un jet de lumière frôla le bras droit de Harry. « Une chance que la rue est plongée dans le noir », pensa-t-il.  
Le sort de Bellatrix avait éclairé la rue suffisamment longtemps pour que Harry aperçoive l'endroit où elle se trouvait. « Stupefix ! » Bellatrix dévia le sort avec facilité. « Endoloris ! » Une fois de plus, Harry esquiva de justesse le sort lancé par son adversaire. Il serait fatigué bien avant elle, il le savait... Mais il continuait de se battre, et il se battrait jusqu'au bout, pour Sirius. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, et il était celui désigné par la prophétie après tout !  
  
A cette pensée, il sentit monter en lui un sentiment de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il leva sa baguette et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons « IMPEDIMENTA ! ». Bellatrix fut violemment projetée en arrière de plusieurs mètres, et atterrit lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et sinistre, où elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, le temps pour Harry de s'approcher d'elle en s'éclairant de sa baguette. Mais lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas seulement d'elle, elle se redressa subitement et s'écria « Endoloris ! ».  
Immédiatement, Harry s'effondra par terre en hurlant de douleur. Chaque partie de son corps se consumait, il avait l'impression de brûler vif, qu'une main invisible le martelait de coup de poignard... Et aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout cessa.  
  
— On en a assez, Potter, ou je recommence encore un peu ? demanda Bellatrix. Elle avait renoncé à ses horribles imitations de bébé et son sourire avait bel et bien disparut.  
Harry, le souffle coupé, essayait tant bien que mal de respirer à nouveau, mais à peine eut-il réussi à se redresser sur un genou que Bellatrix relança le sort. Harry n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela avait duré, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille douleur aussi longtemps. Quand la fidèle de Voldemort releva sa baguette magique, brisant ainsi le sortilège, Harry crut un instant qu'il était devenu fou. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et il était incapable de se redresser. Le rire démentiel de Bellatrix retenti à nouveau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se relever... Il préférait mourir que de perdre l'esprit... Mais doucement, ses sens lui revenaient et, la main crispée sur sa baguette, il la dirigea sur les jambes de Bellatrix (la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait voir) et dit, en essayant vainement de crier, le premier sort lui venant à l'esprit « Impedimenta ! »  
Malgré la faiblesse de son incantation, le sort lancé pas Harry eut l'effet escompté : Bellatrix fut à nouveau projetée en arrière et retomba sur le dos. Mais alors qhe Harry se relevait et pointait sa baguette en direction de son adversaire, des bruit de pas résonnèrent dans la rue. Immédiatement, Bellatrix Lestrange transplana. Harry se précipité sur le vide, là ou s'était trouvé Bellatrix quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
« HARRY ! » Harry se figea. Son cerveau avait un mal fou à fonctionner correctement... Mais cette voix lui était vaguement familière... Mais il fallait qu'il venge Sirius avant que cette personne arrive, qui que ce soit. Il le fallait... Où était-elle passée ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne distinguait plus les chose autour de lui...le macadam se rapprochait dangereusement...  
  
Puis il se sentit soulevé du sol. Il essaya vainement de se débattre mais le sortilège Doloris lancé par Bellatrix l'avait considérablement affaiblit. — Harry c'est moi, Remus, Professeur Lupin ! lui dit une voix grave et apaisante. « Calme-toi, Harry ! » Mais Harry continuait de se débattre. — Professeur... laissez moi... laissez moi ! C'est elle... Elle a tué Sirius, je la tuerai ! réussi à articuler Harry tout en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Lupin. — Harry... calme-toi...c'est fini maintenant... — CE N'EST PAS FINI ! ÇA NE FINIRA JAMAIS ! rugit Harry.  
  
Une autre voix, familière elle aussi, résonna aux oreilles de Harry. — Oh mon Dieu, Remus, que lui arrive-t-il ? — Je ne sais pas Minerva, je ne sais pas ! Que font les autres ? Nous devons l'emmener en sûreté le plus rapidement possible ! dit Remus.  
  
La dernière chose dont se souvint Harry était des bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes qui accouraient... Puis la nuit devint encore plus profonde, il perdit toute notion de ce qui l'entourait...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
Kailla. 


End file.
